Deadly Nightshade
by Vivid Night
Summary: Indiana is a young woman who has somehow landed in the Twilight Saga and nothing is as it should be. First of all, she is the daughter of Charlie and... Ada Swan? Second is that she's a shapeshifter! The fun doesn't stop here. Watch as the mystery of her new life unravels, taking her on an adventure that leads to a new family, danger, drama and ultimately; love.
1. Chapter 1

"Indiana - no - sleeping," a disconnected voice was saying to the left of me, or rather, it sounded disconnected like static coming through a phone call.

The voice was male, older, gruff sounding and oddly familiar, yet for the life of me I couldn't place whom it belonged to. The voice was quiet for a span of several heartbeats as I struggled to open my eyes, wondering why in the hell I was just waking up when only a moment ago I was walking out of the movie theater with my cousin Amanda.

While I tried to make sense of everything, I could hear the male to my left talking again, his words clearing up to my foggy mind.

"She scared me half to death Ada! The doc said she had a fever of a hundred and seven," the man was saying, obviously worried for someone he cared about. "Not normal but some kind of flu he said. Emily was beside herself, poor girl didn't know what to do with her parents gone for the weekend. I know," the voice mumbled quietly into what I knew had to be a cell phone as I had so far registered that I was being transported somewhere in a vehicle and the ride wasn't all that smooth.

I was sure of one thing at least, the man was talking about me since my name was Indiana. Or hell, maybe we were in Indiana. Anything was possible at this point. Now what had happened?

While I continued to try and sift through the fog, the man beside me continued talking to this Ada person. The names Ada and Emily were triggering something in my mind, nagging at me as if I knew who they were. I did know them... didn't I?

"Nah, we're almost home, maybe twenty minutes. The doc said she would likely have a bit of memory loss but it ought to clear up in familiar surroundings. He wants us to take her to Dr. Gerandy in a couple days if the symptoms persist. Oh, wait, I think she's waking up, lemme call you back babe."

I heard what sounded like a flip phone shutting and the tires of the car crunching gravel as we probably were pulling off of the interstate. Finally I was able to pry my heavy eyes open and with equally heavy hands I rubbed at them and groaned. Why did everything ache so much? Oh yeah, some kinda flu the guy had been saying.

"India?"

The voice was tentative in its gruffness and I couldn't help but look towards the source of the male voice. My brows furrowed as I rubbed my eyes again, unsure of what it was I was seeing. The first thing I noticed was how green everything was outside of the vehicle and the fact that the windows of the vehicle were all misted up. The sound of the windshield wipers had me turning to look out of the front window and then to look at the man who was angled towards me, concern written all over his features.

The man cleared his throat, trying again, "Baby? You feeling any better?"

Baby? Better? My mind was reeling. I didn't know this man from Adam! But I did, didn't I? I felt like I had two sets of memories warring inside of me. I knew him. A name was bobbing up from the mist in my head. Charlie Swan. Dad. But that was ridiculous. Or maybe I was having one hell of a dream. I mean, I had just left from the theater where Breaking Dawn part two was playing.

Blinking in a manner that some might deem slow, I rubbed my eyes again and groaned while the man fumbled with a bottle of water and put it into my hands.

"Here ya go, kid, drink it slowly," he murmured while helping me take a drink. I fumbled with the cap and he gingerly took the bottle and cap from my hands, putting the lid back on and gently brushing some hair behind my ear before resting the underside of his wrist against first my cheek and then my forehead.

I felt incredibly weak and it took me several tries to form a sentence, "Wh-where am I?" I was shocked by the sound of my voice; it was so different, softer! This had to be a dream, there was no other way to explain it.

"We're about twenty minutes outside of Forks, honey. We're almost home. You got sick at your cousin Emily's house, remember?"

I knew I was looking at him with a mixture of horror and confusion, it was probably a sight to see but I was just in too much shock to care. I had just left the theater with Amanda! In Ohio! Now this man is telling me that we are in Washington? Oh, excuse me, nearly to Forks. I couldn't stop the well of sarcasm from bubbling up into my thoughts, it was an excellent security blanket for me.

"F-Forks? Oh," and that was all I could manage for a reply. My eyes searched his face from his dark brown eyes to his mustache and down to the badge on his Chief of Police uniform.

This couldn't be happening. More memories that weren't mine were begging for attention and suddenly this stretch of road became familiar to me. The man was familiar to me. Dad, my brain kept whispering to me. This is your dad. But that was... ridiculous. I had never known my father.

"You had me and your mom pretty worried there, kid. When Emily called hysterical, we didn't know what to think." Charlie's voice brings my eyes back to his face as he pulls back on to the road after letting a couple of other cars drive by.

Brown eyes cut to me before attaching themselves back to the road. "Regardless," he continues, "I reckon you'll feel better in a few days. Good thing school won't start back up for two more weeks. Give ya time to feel better, anyway." Oddly, I find myself nodding in agreement and upon realizing that he can't see me nodding, I answer with a soft, "Yeah."

Even though it's a one word response, Charlie beams at me briefly and the ride into town is blessedly silent. Just go along with it, Indie, I tell myself. I rub my eyes again and use the pretense of something being in said eyes to pull down the visor and stare into the mirror.

I gape openly at what reflection I can see in the dying light.

My heart starts racing, my fingers tingle and I can't help but feel like oxygen is scarce. This is the face of a stranger! What used to be a pale complexion is now dusky, very Native American and the face is all wrong. For one, it's thin and angular and not chubby at all. And my eyes are... hazel? They were, are, er... were blue? I feel like I'm going to pass out or throw up, or hell, maybe both.

Shutting the visor, I try to quell the birds flapping around in my stomach by pressing these strangers hands to my, her... or hell, my now flat stomach. Well this is new, I snarkily think to myself. I had never known what it felt like to be skinny. I would have to test this new lightness of figure later. Hell, this whole situation had to be figured out.

Was I dreaming? Had I died? Had I gone insane from my weird love of the Twilight Saga? These were questions that I was beginning to suspect wouldn't have answers any time soon.

"Here we are, kiddo," Charlie said, drawing me out of my melancholy thoughts to see that the last twenty minutes had passed faster since I had been locked in my own head.

My eyes scanned the house we were sitting outside of and I couldn't quite contain the surprise as I gasped. It was Bella's house. Er, Charlie's house. From... Twilight. I opened the car door, surprised yet again to see, or rather feel, just how weak I was. Charlie hurried around the side of his cruiser to my door and grabbed my hands before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

The front door opened before we'd taken more than a few steps towards that direction and the woman standing there flicked her eyes back and forth between us until landing on me to rest. The woman looked a lot like myself. She was older of course with greying, jet hair and impossibly kind, hazel eyes.

Charlie stood there with his arm out to guide me gently up the front porch stairs and if I had to admit it, I needed the help with how awful I felt. My eyes held the woman's while Charlie helped me up the stairs, my mind helpfully whispering that this was Ada Swan, or rather, Mom to me.

"Mom," I croaked, some part of me allowing the memory-laden part of my self to take over until I could get to a private room and think about this situation.

"Honey," she responded softly, pulling me into her arms. If I didn't feel like such utter ass I probably would have been doing all I could to fangirl all over the place over being in Bella Swan's actual house. But it was so different. This woman was married to Charlie. What the hell? I needed to see a calendar pronto. The timeline didn't add up, nor did the fact that I was Charlie's daughter. Where was Bella? How did Charlie come to be married to this beautiful Quileute woman?

"Need help getting her upstairs, Ada?" Charlie stood on the threshold wiping his feet and hanging his gun belt up. I could only guess that he had left work in a hurry to reach me up on the Makah rez. This was just too weird for me.

Ada shook her head and waved him off, "No, I've got her."

What house I could see was much larger than the house that was described in the books, but I had always thought at the house in the movies looked much bigger on the outside.

"Come on honey, let's get you upstairs and in to bed," Ada murmured. I turned my head in her direction and nodded. Yes, anything to be still and put everything into perspective. Slowly, painstakingly, we made it up to the second floor and I fully expected to go into one of the two bedrooms but she opened a door that I thought would go to the bathroom that instead went up to the attic.

Awesome. I loved attic spaces. No sarcasm, honest. I eagerly flipped on the light switch for her and we made our way up one set of stairs, passed a landing and turned to go up another four stairs and there we were, my bedroom. It looked so much like a room I would decorate myself with colorful scarves hung over a wrought iron bed, fairy lights twinkling everywhere and it was just too perfect.

My eyes watered and I immediately brushed the moisture away. It wouldn't do to scare the woman, mom, my brain angrily told me again. The ceiling was peaked, the walls a soft gray with white trim and the floors a lush gray carpet. There were built-ins, sky lights over the bed, jewel tones, a desk covered in beauty products, books out the wazoo, pillows with various quotes. This was my haven? I was in awe. Awesome, I even had my very own balcony, even though it looked pretty tiny.

I didn't care, this room was perfect and a perfect complement to my own personality. I loved it so much.

Ada, er, Mom's voice interrupted my brief scanning of the room, "Okay honey, call me if you need me, I'll leave your door open."

As soon as her dark head disappeared down the stairs, I located a floor mirror and just stood there drinking in my appearance. This was me? Staring back at me was a dusky-skinned girl who couldn't be more than seventeen years old. I couldn't have been more than 5'1" and I could see features that belonged to both Charlie and this Ada woman, obviously marking me as their daughter. But again, where was Bella? Where was Amanda? Was she okay?

My head started to spin and it only stopped once I shut my eyes and held my stomach. This was so surreal. My body ached something fierce and I longed to lay in the inviting bed and sleep until I woke up in my own time.

Opening my eyes again, I drank in the sight of myself and lightly touched my high cheekbones, ghosted a hand over my long, dark hair and swept my eyes over the reflection presented to me. My figure was lush yet petite, filled with curves and taut muscles. My mind whispered that I was a dancer and I watched as my face scrunched up. The voice whispering to me seemed detached somehow, yet also a part of me, obviously.

Turning away from the mirror, I looked around the surprisingly large room and noted another door. Curious, I walked over and opened it to peer inside, expecting a closet and finding a small bathroom. Like the rest of my bedroom, the bathroom was done in a light gray paint with white trim. A claw-footed tub sat beneath a tiny double window with a colorful shower curtain hung around it on a round rail. There was a small linen closet, a toilet and a single pedestal sink with a standard mirror slash medicine cabinet over it.

As much as I wanted to take a bath, the aching and tired feeling was begging me to lay down and just sleep. I just wanted to sleep for a week straight. Shivering and yet feeling like I was sweating at the same time, a good indicator of fever, I toed off my flats and peeled off my jeans and shirt before curling up on my side in my sports bra and undies.

With a sigh, I laid there and the only thing I could really ask myself now was... what now? I couldn't help but wonder if this was all some elaborate dream and I really wanted to know if I cared enough to wake up and go back to the theater with my cousin Amanda. As I drifted off I prayed that where ever she was, she was okay. 

* * *

_Author Note:_ So here we go, a self insert story. The plot bunny just grabbed hold of me while I was sleeping a couple days ago and boom, here it is. I love insert stories so freaking much. So let me answer a question before it gets asked of me about updating. Honestly? I don't know how often this will get updated. I'll aim for once a week. I have a vague idea of how this is going to go, plot-wise, but I'm essentially going to take it a chapter at a time and see where it goes. Hope you all like it! Feedback is welcome, but know that I'm not perfect and I will make mistakes. Flaming will be ignored.

xoxo

Vivid Night


	2. Chapter 2

It was a three weeks later when I woke up from a hellish nightmare only to find I was still seemingly in the world that should have belonged soley to Bella Swan.

My eyes teared up with the realization that I appeared to be stuck here. What about my family? My job? My pets, my life, my everything?

Sure I had been two months closer to turning 29 and had been divorced twice already, but I had had no end in sight of familial love and support from my aunt and cousin. I had pets that I had rescued from certain death that I loved terribly. While the job I had had in managing a call center and it wasn't the most fun or what I had went to college for to begin with... it had been mine and I had worked hard for my position.

Would I ever see that life again? Everything was uncertain but one thing was becoming clearer; I was here for now and I would make the most of it. I would embrace this new life for however long I was to be in it.

Whatever had happened, I hadn't realized three crucial things - three weeks had passed since I had woken up in Charlie's cruiser, the memories of the girl's body I now inhabited had become crystal clear and I had become a shapeshifter.

The third thing I had only found out about by accident when I had become frustrated with how weak I still felt when trying to get out of bed on my own that I had shifted into a small gray squirrel. In a rapid succession I had shifted to several different forms that came to mind before my mom and dad had come bursting up into my room in a rush to help and explain my newly found abilities.

Hot on their heels came the largest Quileute guy I had ever seen, one whom I had found out was Sam Uley. My mind was still reeling with how any of this was possible, even though I now knew my mom Ada was Billy Black's younger sister.

What had my uncle Billy flabbergasted over was how I was able to shift into anything other than wolf. What really had him stumped was how _any_ girl in the tribe had shifted when it had only been the prominent males before. I was slowly learning not to take anything for granted, especially knowledge of the Twilight series itself. So many things were already different and while I didn't know why, I was going to be careful and watchful for any similarities.

Now though, I was laying on the floor in my comfortable yoga clothes while listening to my mother sing Quileute songs while she worked on a new painting. It had only been yesterday when I had woken up to these shocking revelations and learned that as part of Sam's pack, my cousin Jake was on his way to shifting and apparently only had a few days left of his own flu-like symptoms. There was also Paul, Jared and Young Quil in the pack.

Sam had been the one to tell me about several vampires passing through Forks, causing the shifting to happen to begin with. He was also the one to tell me I wasn't needed to patrol, partly because I was a girl and mostly because they couldn't access my mind when we were all shifted. I wasn't upset because I couldn't be in the pack and I suspected that while they couldn't hear my thoughts, they didn't want me in the pack because my main form wasn't that of a wolf, but any animal that came to mind at the time.

I was okay with being left out of the pack business as long as they all still loved me and my friendship with them was the same as it ever was. Rather, as it had been for the girl I had taken over. It was hard for me to accept that we were one soul that had been split in two at birth, but anything was possible.

"Mom?" My own question took me by surprise and it had me leaning up on my elbows to watch as she looked my way, a soft smile on her face as her brows lifted in a silent gesture for me to continue.

"Do you think... Er, would you mind going with me to do my school shopping later this afternoon?" I tucked a strand of dark, unruly hair behind my ear and sat up onto my knees to see her work on the large canvas, unsurprised to see it was a rendition of myself surrounded with many animal spirits. Smiling, I looked up into her face to wait for her answer.

"Sure, did you want to go to the mall in Port Angeles for clothing and then hit up the Walmart there for your supplies?" Her voice nearly caused my eyes to water, thinking that she sounded so much like my aunt from before. I had to get control of my emotions. The Indiana of this world wasn't the type to cry so easily and I didn't want her, or rather my, parents to worry about me.

Having looked out of the bay windows to the front yard, I turned back and replied with a smile, "Yeah, let's do that and then maybe we can stop by the coffee shop and torment your other employees?"

My mom laughed and swatted at me, "Don't be a brat, Indiana Grace! Now go on and find something else to do. We can leave around 1."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, giving her a mock salute and encouraging her to laugh again as I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack and go to my room. It was easy slipping into the mentality that I had always belonged in this world and even easier to forget that I had memories of another time and place, memories of an older India.

What was slightly harder for me to accept was when I had looked at a calendar, I had been expecting it to be the year 2005 and not August of 2014. I had been floored to find out it was two years ahead of my future back home. I was also a week late starting my Junior year which made me feel a bit like Bella and a bit self-conscious about it since everyone in town knew I had been "sick", complete with air quotes.

However, all of my friends had sent flowers and little trinkets with cards to get well soon when they had heard I was ill. It was unsettling to find out who all I was close to, which was quite a few people in my class, because as it turned out, pretty much everyone loved being around me but I didn't have a boyfriend.

Whether that was going to be a good or bad thing, well, I could only wonder if the Cullens would be making an entrance in my new life or not. My heart fluttered at the thought of potentially having Edward in my life and it made me oddly happy that there would be no Jacob to make an awkward love triangle because he just so happened to be my cousin here.

Stopping in the kitchen, I eyed the clock which ready 10:30 a.m. and grabbed an apple. Dancing through the hall and past my parents bedroom, I practically pranced up the stairs to the second floor and finally decided to check out the three rooms on the second floor.

The first door I opened was a bathroom that was tastefully decorated in a mocha and turquoise theme. The second door I opened was a spare bedroom that was full of my mother's art supplies and various other storage items. I shut off the light, closed the door and turned to face the last door, the only other room in the house that I had yet to explore.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the brass knob and stepped into the room. It was like stepping straight into the movies. This was Bella's room, alright. With its twin bed, blue walls, yellowed lace curtains and various items she had used to decorate the room with all the times she'd come to stay on vacation. I smiled at the familiar items and made a note to myself to both update things in here for her and snag her awesome white floor mirror. I would make this a room she would love, a little haven for her. I would give her a reason to love Forks again. Memories told me that she and I were close and the last time I had talked to her had been over a month ago. I would have to either call or email her soon.

Walking through the room, I opened the drawers and investigated anything of interest and carefully picked up and handled her various knick-knacks. It was standing here looking around that my mom found me.

"What are you doing, honey?"

I turned and caught her curious eyes. "Just thinking about Bella, you know? Wishing she were here with us instead of with her so-called mother." My words were harsh and my mother shook her head, probably wanting to tell me to be nice, but we both knew what a horrible mother Renee was.

"Well," she began slowly, as if considering her words carefully, "Bella might wind up coming to stay with us. Your dad spoke with her while you were sick last week and she's considering it pretty seriously."

I smiled like a goofball. I couldn't help it. Finally! Something I knew would happen was going to happen the way it should be.

"That would be awesome. I think I'll give her a call tonight and make sure she got my letter and the money from all of us. I'm thinking of updating some of her things in here."

My mom gave me a soft smile and gently squeezed my arm, "I think she'd like that, Indie."

I left the room behind my mother and headed upstairs while she headed back downstairs. Turning on some music, I moved slowly to the dulcet tones of Lana Del Rey and checked my iPhone for any new messages.

If I had been a good dancer before shifting, I was extra graceful now. My skin had become softer, my hair had grown a good six inches and was now extra shiny and healthier than it had ever been. I didn't understand why the guys in the pack had to keep their hair shorn when our ancestors had had long hair. I wasn't going to complain, though, there was no way I'd ever cut my hair anyways.

As I went about preparing for the outing with my mom later, I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, lost in my thoughts. Charlie knew about the supernatural world now thanks to me. Because I wasn't part of the pack and my mom wasn't part of the Council of Elders, did that mean I wasn't bound to the rules of being unable to tell anyone else about the supernatural world? While my mom may not be a part of the Council itself, I knew she was a force to be reckoned with and that Billy may be the Chief, but my mom could hold her own and was widely respected in La Push and Forks alike.

Memory told me that she owned a coffee shop in town and I worked there part time and everyone loved her homemade cupcakes and edibles period. Even when I wasn't working, I knew I smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and my mother smelled similar with traces of Charlie about her and nutmeg. It was comforting to me that at least I now had this family, though I missed my aunt and cousin terribly.

Adding the finishing touches to my makeup, which wasn't much other than lip gloss and a bit of eyeliner. Twisting a few of my silver rings, I laughed at how different Bella and I were, but at least I had gotten her into a bit more a feminine state of mind and a healthy appreciation of thrift store finds.

Looking down at myself, I grinned and started in on a loose side braid, happy with my choice of an embroidered black tank top and flared jeans with black flip flops. Before I knew it, one o'clock had rolled around and I could hear my mom calling for me from the first floor.

Skipping down the stairs, I peered into my hippie bag to make sure my phone and other essentials were in there.

"You driving us, mom?"

She shrugged and tossed me my keys, "You can drive today, you may have passed your exam but you still need more practice."

Whooping appreciatively, I jangled the keys and practically pranced outside to my lifted, navy blue 2001 Chevy Blazer.

"Awesome! Mall first? Can we maybe eat there? I'm dying for some bourbon chicken." I grinned at my mom as she pulled herself into the passenger seat.

"Yes, India,' she replied with a put upon sigh and answering grin, my enthusiasm catching. Another thing that was different was the location of our house from the books and movies. It wasn't on a street with other houses around it. Our house was on its own road about fifteen minutes outside of town on Calawah Way, a stones throw from the Calawah river.

Waiting for her to get settled and putting our seat belts on, I started up the SUV and got us heading to Port Angeles.

* * *

Author Note: So now we know why India was sick; she's a damn shapeshifter! Oh yeah, we already knew that. But you had no idea she was going to be something other than a wolf, huh?! And Billy Black's sister, huh? Am I throwing you guys for a loop yet? Sorry if this chapter felt a little jumpy. I haven't written anything in a long time, so I appreciate the patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday - September 28th, 2014

It being a Sunday, I wasn't surprised to see some of my friends at the mall and chatted with them, ensuring them I was fine and that I would be at school tomorrow.

I was still in shock that I was friends with Jessica Stanley who due to my influence, had shed the heroine-worship of Lauren Mallory in fourth grade and was 110% glued to Mike Newton's side as his girlfriend. I had made those two see how perfect they were for each other in eight grade and since then, they were inseparable.

I was glad for that since now he wouldn't fawn all over me or Bella when she moved to Forks in January. As for Lauren Mallory, she and I were rivals of the worst sort. While she was the most popular girl in school, I was a close second and I never pulled my punches when it came to that snob. It made me smile to think of this school year and how much fun it would be to tear her down from her pedestal.

We were all Juniors this year, even Bella which made me extremely happy. We would have all the same classes together, Bella and I. I would call her tonight after my shopping trip and see if I could help solidify her decision to move in with us permanently. Now that I had access to all of my younger self's memories, I would cherish this gift I had been given and take nothing for granted.

Not only that, but if events from the series were to be taken into consideration - well, damn it, I would do my best to first and foremost ensure Bella's safety and happiness. I would tell her everything if she really did decide to move in with us. I would not keep that poor girl in the dark.

My head jerked up from a rack of clothes I had been dissecting, having heard my name from across the store only to see it was Tyler Crowley. I may not have a boyfriend, but memory told me just how hard I had crushed on this guy since seventh grade and the feelings had been returned.

He had taken me out on numerous dates but for some inexplicable reason, we just had never clicked. But still, I sighed appreciatively over how good he looked and made my way over to him with a wry smile and a lifted eyebrow.

"Tyler," I said with a little smirk.

"India," was his reply, and though he was smirking too, I could practically smell the concern on him for my well being. "Are you really okay?"

His soft question touched me and I hugged him around the middle, squeezing gently before pulling away to look up into his face again.

"I'm alright, it was a new strain of flu. Doc G hooked me up as you can see." I twirled for him with my arms out, making him laugh lightly and nod his head.

"Yeah, looks like it. Jess said you'll be in school tomorrow?"

I nodded and turned, having smelled my mother before she actually walked up to the two of us. She gave me a warning look and I gave her a sheepish smile. I really did need to work on my reflexes and start pretending for the mortals.

"Hello Tyler," my mom said with a smile and a funny little quirk of her eyebrow for my benefit. She knew the history between this gorgeous boy and her daughter better than anyone, but she also knew that if anything was going to come of our efforts, it would have happened by now.

"Hi Mrs Swan, how're you?" Tyler shuffled his feet and I could smell the blood rising up his throat as he blushed, causing his darker skin to flush cutely. If I could, I would have called him on his embarrassment.

My mom smiled a bit wider and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, she being a couple of inches taller than myself.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, but we need to get going if we're going to finish shopping before her dad gets home and wonders where dinner is."

Tyler laughed. He'd been over to our house for dinner many times and knew just how grumpy my dad could be on an empty stomach after a long day at the station. "Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow, huh?"

Nodding, I pinched the soft skin under his arm which had him yelping and jumping back, wanting to laugh and glare at me at the same time. He knew my propensity for pinching him and it had me giggling like an idiot as we said our goodbyes.

We had already made one trip to the car so that we wouldn't be walking around the mall for hours with too many bags in our hands. Now we just walked arm in arm and browsed shop windows in a comfortable silence until either one of us felt like talking.

We made it out to the Blazer where it was nearing four o'clock and the sun was doing its damnedest to make an appearance from behind soft gray clouds.

Once I had us on the road and on our way to Walmart, I broached the subject of a few theories I had been thinking of since I'd woken up. I knew I had an unfair advantage of knowing things already, but it didn't stop me from taking advantage of any of them if it would help everyone. With a frown, I realized I sounded a bit like Dumbledore and his quest for the greater good.

Shaking the thought away, I glanced at my mom, "Mom?"

She turned to me from texting dad no doubt, "Yes? What is it, honey?"

"I have a theory about why the guys only shift into wolves. I... well, I mean... I've had some dreams about Taha Aki," I was rambling and it made me blush hotly. Chancing a look at my mom's face, I noticed her frown and turn towards me in her seat.

"I, uh, I've dreamed about memories of the first spirit walkers. But please don't say anything to Uncle Billy, yet, please. He's so... zealous, about our heritage and I don't want him to get mad at me for saying these things. I know it's Jake who's supposed to be the Alpha, and..." I bit my lip, a lot like Bella does actually, and peeked at my mom again who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Sam really makes a great alpha and I know Billy is hoping Jacob will take up the mantle of that position, but he needs to finish school first. But, about these dreams, India. I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."

I wasn't shocked but then I was and I knew I needed to get us off the road before asking any questions. With my dad being the Chief of Police for Forks, I had it ingrained into me to respect the rules of the road. Pulling into Walmart's lot, I picked a spot and rolled up the windows. Turning on the AC and turning the music off, I unbuckled my belt and turned in my seat towards my mom.

We had picked a hell of a place to have this conversation, but at least I knew none of the guys from the pack could chance overhearing what my mom was about to tell me.

"Taha Aki is still out there, India. You know our legends say he left and never came back? He's still out there, gaining knowledge and I think it's you he has found worthy to pass this knowledge on to."

I knew what she was saying had merit and that is was entirely possible for our ancestor to be out there in the world, living another life, gathering knowledge and who knew what else.

"There's something else, India,' my mother murmured, her bright hazel eyes staring into mine, 'I've met him several times. Your uncle refuses to believe me and of course I can't show him the truth. I don't know why Taha Aki hasn't made himself known to the Elders or even the new pack, but for you to suddenly take on all of these amazing qualities and dreams and memories..."

She looked out of the window for a moment before turning back to me. My heart was hammering. What did all of this mean for Bella, for me, for the... plot? No, I knew this life was real now and not some elaborate dream.

My mother's voice pulled me back to attention, "You must promise not to squander these precious gifts, Indiana. You have been chosen for a reason. Listen carefully, the next time you've shifted. Meditate and work hard to hear his voice. Promise me!"

My bottom lip trembled, I had never seen my mother so worked up like this before and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"I promise."

"Good," she said with a firm nod, pulling me into her arms over the center console. I would make my family proud and I would work hard to keep the peace between the Cullens and the Tribe. I would work hard, period. I had ideas and theories that I wanted to test, but they had to wait until the Cullens actually made an appearance.

"Sam said something about vampires making a pass through Forks, so please be careful on your runs."

I nodded to her and we wrapped up our heavy conversation. Shopping for school supplies took less than an hour and we were on the road again to head home and get dinner started. My mind was in such a whirl that before I knew it, we were home again and dinner was in the oven. With a pointed look to me, my mom sent me up to my room so that I might try and meditate with the intention to try and seek out Taha Aki.

The only thing I had accomplished in the hour before dad returned home was laying there and thinking over everything she had told me. Because I was able to shift into other forms, would I smell different to vampires and would they smell different to me? Was the whole scent thing just a defense mechanism to begin with? And from what I had researched, synthetic blood was quickly becoming a reality.

I would definitely be pointing that out to the Cullens when I got the chance, because as I saw it, they were wrong to be taking any life, especially conservation animals such as cougars and grizzlies. I felt extremely passionate about them taking an animals life and would do everything in my power to help them reach an alternative. I knew with how intelligent they were, that if anyone could make synthetic blood a firm reality, it would be them.

With those thoughts on my mind, I skipped downstairs to the heavenly scent of lasagna coming out of the oven and my dad walking through the door. I threw myself into his arms as he was trying to hang up his gun belt and kissed his stubbled cheek. With the both of us laughing and heading in to the kitchen, I immediately set about putting out the plates and silverware while they had a private kiss and tender words.

I was still in shock that Charlie looked so different. He was muscular, towered over both mom and myself and while he had a bit of a beer belly starting, I knew he exercised every day. To see them together made my heart exceptionally happy. In the series, I knew Charlie had been pining over Renee and it had made me so incredibly angry. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Charlie freaking Swan.

"Alright, Indie, grab the salad while your dad washes up and we'll get dinner on the table, ok?"

I twirled into the kitchen with a light-sounding laugh and grabbed the big bowl of green salad along with the dressings while my mother brought in the lasagna and sat it in the middle of our old pedestal table.

"Charlie, dinner's done!" She called down the hallway to their bedroom. It was needless because he was already on the way to the table with a smile quirking up his moustache.

"Now, no need to shout, dear. We wouldn't want you to become a shrew," he laughed, ducking away from her swatting and instead grabbing her hand and threading his fingers with hers. My heart clenched with emotion as I watched them. It was so good to see him happy.

"So,' I piped up while dishing out some salad into my bowl and grabbing a garlic breadstick, 'Daddy, I heard Bells might be coming to stay?"

If he was happy before he was damn near beaming now with my choice of topic. All of us at the table really hated having our Bella out of the picture here, but there was no arguing with Renee about it and Bella had hated living in Forks because her mom was such an influence on her. And if Renee hates something, Bella was sure to follow. But that was then and this is now and Renee has a new beau in Phil Dwyer.

I wiggled in my chair as he nodded his head, "Well, when I talked to her on the phone last week, she said something to that effect. She was especially concerned with how sick you were and wanted to come up then and there. You two were so close as kids and it seems it's still the same, which makes me happy of course." Not to mention how much my mom loved Bella as her own and we all ensured that Bella wanted for nothing, hence the money I mailed to her every other week.

Who the hell knew how well Renee was taking care of Bella as we grew? I had made it my personal mission that if Bella wouldn't live with us, then she would want for nothing while she lived with that... that woman. I would definitely be calling my sister tonight after dinner.

I chattered on about how I wanted to update Bella's bedroom while my parents just held hands and smiled while eating their dinner. After we were all done eating, I started in on the dishes, eager to get done and call my best friend. I was equal parts excited and nervous about talking to Bella Swan.

As soon as I was done drying the last item of silverware, I raced up to my room and shut the door behind me. I couldn't call her quick enough it seemed. Pulling my purse towards me, I quickly browsed through several texts before dialing the house number for Bella.

I looked around my room before deciding to settle on my tiny balcony to watch the sun set and talk with her. As it rang, I opened the french doors and turned on the twinkle lights that were wrapped around the iron railing and repositioned a few potted plants before plopping down on a pile of weatherproof cushions.

Renee picked up on the sixth ring sounding harried, "Yes?"

I really had to bite my tongue and force myself to sound nice, "Hello Renee, it's Indie, is Bells home?"

I heard the receiver drop onto a hard surface and Renee call loudly for her daughter. Footsteps pounded down the stairs and I heard a girl who was slightly out of breath answer the phone, "Hello?"

I heard the receiver drop again and her soft swearing. Rolling my eyes and laughing, knowing she had to have tripped over something to take the phone up to her own room.

"Sorry, sorry, I dropped the phone. Who is this?"

Her voice was soft and clear and it made my heart soar. This was really happening! I was talking to Bella! "Bells, it's me India!"

"Holy Crow! Indie, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? I miss you, why didn't you call sooner?"

Switching my phone to the opposite ear, I smiled and responded, "Well, didn't dad tell you I was sick? I literally just got better yesterday. I'm fine, though, it was a nasty strain of some new flu bug apparently."

"What do you mean, "apparently", In?" Lord that girl was astute. I would need to watch my words carefully. Before I could get a response in, she was continuing, "And who has the flu for a month? I told dad I would come up there to help them take care of you." By the end of her little rant, I could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Hey, I'm okay, I promise,' I said to reassure her. Leaning my head back against the box seating, I stared at the blaze of colors across the sky, 'Seriously, I appreciate that you wanted to come catch the flu from me."

We both laughed at that. "Dad told me you're thinking of... of moving here permanently?" I knew my voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. Renee is moping with Phil out on the road with his team and I know she wants to go with him and... I miss you guys and thought I could finish high school there and let her go with Phil. I donno, does that sound okay? Would you be okay with that, Indie?"

Would I be okay with that?! Was the girl daft? "Bells,' I said slowly, 'I would love nothing more than to have my sister and best friend move in here with us. For real, don't joke, I really want you to come to Forks. I could even get you a part time job with me at mom's store if you want. And I know mom and dad would love to have you here with us for good."

Neither Bella nor I needed to say anything about her hair-brained mother. She cleared her throat, "Then it's settled. But I hope you don't mind if I stay until after Christmas. I can come before Christmas break ends and we can celebrate New Years together!"

I grinned, "That would be awesome, Bells. And of course we don't care that you spend Christmas with your mother." Renee may have given birth to Bella, but we both knew that my mom was more of a mother to her.

"By the way, did you get my latest letter? And uh, do you mind if I swap floor mirrors with you? Please, please say yes!" I grinned again at Bella's laughter as she responded to both questions with a yes.

"Good. Do you need anything? Is Phil taking care of the bills?" I didn't feel bad prying into her home situation, I had been doing it for years and to not ask at this point would have had me feeling guilty.

"Yes, gosh, India." I could practically feel her rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "Stop worrying so much. I bought some new jeans and new Chucks. I even bought some new books. Okay?"

Laughing, "Okay, get your undies out of a twist, Bella."

This whole conversation was a ritual for us, our lines typical and well rehearsed.

"Okay, ugh... I missed the first three weeks of school. Can you imagine the whispering that's gonna happen when I go in tomorrow?" I groaned and she laughed at me.

"Better you they're staring at than me, Ind."

"Hey, I resent that. Besides, who do you think they're gonna be whispering about and staring at when YOU finally move up here?"

I smirked at her silence and heard her nearly silent griping. "Thanks for reminding me, Indiana."

"No problem, Isabella."

We both laughed again, told each other we loved each other and hung up, knowing we needed to get to bed for school in the morning.

I was ecstatic. The phone call had went perfect, but I knew it would to begin with. I got up and and went back inside, closing the doors and locking them behind me. I didn't care, my bedroom may be in the attic but I wouldn't be taking any chances of a vampire sneaking into my bedroom without my knowledge.

I changed into a sports bra, because with a chest this ample, I couldn't go braless in front of anyone, even when I was going to bed. Slipping into my pajamas, I got everything together that I would need for school in the morning and went downstairs to kiss my parents goodnight.

Tomorrow would be a big day. 

* * *

Authors Note: My biggest chapter yet! Woo!

Sorry for the wait, my laptop crashed on me and I had to wait to get a new one set up. But here you go, a bigger chapter to make up for the wait. I hope you're all happy with where this is going so far. And don't worry, lovelies, Edward makes his grand appearance soon. How soon? Well, follow to find out! ;)

xoxo

Vivid Night


End file.
